The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has experienced exponential growth. Technological advances in IC materials and design have produced generations of ICs where each generation has smaller and more complex circuits than the previous generation.
The trend in very-large-scale integration (VLSI) technology has resulted in narrower interconnection lines and smaller contacts. Furthermore, integrated circuit designs are becoming more complex and denser. More devices are compressed in integrated circuits to improve performance.